Birds of Paradise
by sentinel10
Summary: An unusual Valentine's Day gift for 'gabycaldemeraz!


**I do not own anything Twilight**

* * *

Birds of Paradise

Paul's face strained slightly as he lifted the next hay bail from the Ute and parked it on to the dusty ground with a large huff. Today was hot and as if by natural occurrence they seemed to be getting increasingly hotter. He couldn't actually believe how much the human body could sweat and he made sure to stay hydrated under the beams of the unforgiving Australian sun.

Unbuttoning his blue checkered flannel shirt, he quickly discarded it to the side, leaving him only in a white wife beater. His jeans were dusty and his boots covered in dry mud and grass. Even though long denim wasn't particularly a wise decision in such scorching heat he knew he had to wear them. The clothing along his legs prevented him from injury, whether it be stray barb wire when he was fixing the perimeter fencing or the hot muffler of one of the quad bikes he and his cousin used to round up the cattle.

"Nice work there cowboy" A voice from behind him said smugly. Goddamn, he knew that voice.

"Hey" He answered, trying to remain un-phased and going back to lifting hay bails from the Ute.

"Hey yourself" Ses smirked backing up toward the side of the truck and using her palms to push her ass up on to the side of the tray which was left down. "Seth asked where you'd gotten to and I told him I would find you" She grinned, the corner of her cheek full with a strawberry lollipop. Paul rolled his eyes noticing the lollipop. It was like the girl had some super secret powers and could magically make the sweet candy appear out of thin air. Being 1000kms from the nearest supermarket and having to order in supplies made it even more strange. He could swear when he was doing the purchase orders for the months supplies in the small office tucked away nicely inside the large cedar and brick house, that he didn't nor ever did jot down lollipops.

"What's he want?" Paul huffed as he threw another hay bail to the ground. At first his fingers would hurt from lifting the bails by the black string, but after a while once his hands had calloused over it seemed to barely have an affect.

"He asked when your going back?" Ses asked with her palms pressed against the tray of the Ute and using the height of the vehicle to swing her legs off the side. She wasn't going to mention the other naughty and not so Paul-ear-friendly things Seth had said as he kissed down the back of her neck and tried to strip her out of the grey cotton singlet. Ses had to put her foot down. The breakfast table was for breakfast and not - other _stuff_.

"To the house?" Paul asked cocking an eyebrow and dusting off the dirt on his hands.

"No dimwit" Ses chuckled, removing the 'pop' from her mouth and swirling it in his direction. "Back home. LaPush - you know that reservation you're from, where your family is, where _Gaby _is. He wants to know because the boys from Kalkarindji are driving through this afternoon and if you need a lift up to the airport, best bet is to go with them."

Paul's eyes widened at Ses's words. "Wait you mean Seth doesn't need me anymore?" He said with excitement. While it had been fun working for his cousin at first, the distance and heat was starting to really affect him. He missed his own home, his bed, hell even the horrible own that would sit on the perch of the window when he was almost asleep. It's coos mixed with his drowsy state just about make him jump out of his skin.

"Seth said and I quote" Clearing her throat and dropping it several octaves she spoke again "Tell Paul to get the fuck out of my house before I run him over with the tractor. I am so sick of him sulking and moping around the property, I didn't make him fly all the way out here with a gun to his head. I merely asked. And Jesus, the amount I pay him is literally the phone bill, do you know how much it costs to call the states? Blah blah blah-" She smiled, placing the 'pop' back in her mouth.

"Shit" Paul hissed, patting down his pockets and searching for his wallet. "How long till they get here? I need to book a flight. Shit, I need clothes too"

Ses cleared her throat and held up a piece of paper. "Since it's Valentine's day and all, me and Seth decided to get you a gift. Because of the time difference you are going to arrive a day early but still not on Valentines day. Better late than never right?"

Paul jumped a hay bail and hugged Ses tightly before snatching the paper airline ticket from her hand. "I knew there was a reason my cousin married you!" He smirked picking up his flannel shirt and hoisting it over his shoulder.

"Well I am more than just a pretty face." She smirked jumping from the Ute and tossing him the keys to the quad she'd arrived on. "Here, take the bike. I'll take the car back."

"You're a life saver babe" Paul shouted as he ran over to the bike and hopped cleanly on it, starting it mid flight.

"Yeah yeah" Ses said waving him off. "Just say hi to Gaby when you see her! Tell that bitch she has to visit me when she has my first god baby"

"You bet ya" Paul hollered, kicking up dust as he accelerated the bike.

* * *

Ses sat in the old lacquer stained porch lounge watching the sun go down on the property. The hues of reds and oranges were amazing as they shot off the horizon. The rain clouds looked like they were rolling in and she silently smiled thinking of how well the rain would be received.

"What you thinking about?" Seth asked, pushing Ses's thigh over to make space for himself as he sat down and wrapped an arm around her.

"Nothing" She smiled back, looking up at the handsome russet man she'd married and pledged her lifetime to be with. Secretly she slipped the IPhone back in her pocket after lodging an order on Bloomingdale Florists website.

"You sure? You're looking quiet happy with yourself" He whispered, dropping his mouth to her hair and kissing her head, while he brushed over the knuckles of her hand which lay on his thigh.

"You ever wondered why Mohammed never went to the mountain?" She asked, closing her eyes and snuggling into his chest, feeling the cool air start to creep over the land with the diminishing sun.

"No not really" Seth replied tucking his hand under her knee and hoisting her leg over his lap as she stayed cradled in his arms.

"Because he had friends like us" She answered, earning a deep chuckle from Seth as he kept his eyes locked on the horizon. "Why go to the mountain, when your friends can send it to you?"

"You know - I really have no idea what you're talking about" He stated softly, his deep voice rumbling through her chest as well.

"Don't worry honey" Ses whispered running her hand up and down his forearm. "You'll get it soon enough"

* * *

AN- Okay so you all are probably like... WTF? What the hell is this? This my friends is for my girl GAAAABBBBYYYYY who brightens my days and makes me grin with her reviews. She makes me want to print her reviews and throw them all around my bed and roll on them, under them and inside them, giggling the whole time. She sent me the most awesome early Valentine's day gift and this is my penance to her... as well as the Bloomingdale's gift which should be arriving very shortly!

Love to you always! MWAH MWAH! And while I couldn't give you Paul for reals... hopefully this makes up for it!


End file.
